


But There's No Music

by quirky_turtle



Series: Holidays with Spencer Reid Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle





	

“Text me when you get home.” you smiled brightly. 

“We will.” JJ assured you before pulling you into a hug, “Merry Christmas, Y/N.” 

“Merry Christmas. Drive safe.” you waved before closing the door on the last of your guests. 

You sighed deeply before making your way to the living room. You began picking up the scattered wrapping paper when you felt a hand wrap around your wrist. 

“Jesus, Spencer. You scared me.” you turned to face him. You weren’t sure why, you two had been married for a while and living together longer. You should've known he would be there. 

“Come here.” he gently pulled you to him. 

“Spence, I have to clean.” you whined although you didn’t fight him. 

“5 minutes.” he whispered, hugging you close and swaying. 

“There’s no music.” you giggled, only to have him shush you. You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder, enjoying this moment of peace after a hectic day. 

“How do you think today went?” he asked after some silence had passed. 

You grinned, “I think Henry enjoyed the mountains of gifts you and Garcia got him. JJ, not so much.” 

Spencer shook his head before defending himself, “I’m his godfather. It’s my right to spoil him.” 

He dipped you before you could reply, causing you to giggle. 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” he looked into your eyes, love shining in his own. 

“Merry Christmas, Spencer.” you smiled as he pressed his lips to yours. 

A perfect first Christmas with your new family. 


End file.
